psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Risa Aoyanagi
Risa Aoyanagi is an Inspector within Division 2 of the Criminal Investigation Department of the Public Safety Bureau. Appearance Risa Aoyanagi has brown hair styled into a blunt cut and brown eyes. She is thin and tall, with a curvaceous figure and a beauty spot under one eye. Personality Aoyanagi is restrained and capable, with a mature smile on her face and a soft heart. She possesses a strong sense of justice and a desire to protect civilians from criminals by any means necessary even when she's injured or disadvantaged. Firmly believing in the Sibyl System and its judgment, she breaks down when seeing criminals showing a low Crime Coefficient. She also has a playful side and likes to play games.Chaser Shusei Kagari History She enters the Public Safety Bureau in October 2104 at the same time as Ginoza and Kogami. Personal Background Address Tokyo-to, Koto-ku, Fukagawa, 2-103 Emergency Contact Information Tokyo-to, Kokubunji-shi, Minamimachi, 4-6 Takeshi Aoyanagi (relation: father) Education March 2100 – Graduated from Tokyo Metropolitan Daichi Junior High School (general education curriculum) April 2100 – Entered Private Inada Academy of Higher Education, Faculty of Information Engineering, Major in Electronic Information Engineering March 2104 – Graduated from Private Inada Academy of Higher Education, Faculty of Information Engineering, Major in Electronic Information Engineering Work History April 2104 – Entered MWPSB; Entered Public Safety Bureau’s Career Training Institute September 2104 – Completed her training at Public Safety Bureau’s Career Training Institute October 2104 – Assigned to MWPSB, Division 2 as an Inspector February 2113 – Disposed of Ryogo Kozuki, Enforcer who fled from MWPSB November 8, 2114 – Died in the line of duty Licenses/Qualifications March 2104 – Obtained Driving License Type 1 for Regular Automobiles December 2107 – Obtained Information Security Specialist License Relationships Nobuchika Ginoza Ginoza entered the CID at the same time, thus the two have known one another for a long time and are friends. Being comfortable with one another, Ginoza has even had her visit him at his dormitory for drinks and conversation. Ginoza appears to be the most grieved one of the CID after her death. Ryogo Kozuki Kozuki has been her subordinate for about 10 years, and it's implied in the novel version that the two are lovers at some point in time. During the Helmet Riots, Kozuki flees but is caught by Inspector Aoyanagi, who reluctantly kills him with Lethal Eliminator, causing Aoyanagi great grief. Akane Tsunemori Aoyanagi is a friend and colleague of Tsunemori. That said, she doesn't quite agree with her style of detective work and believes it to be reckless. "Dark cuisine" Chef Tsunemori once prepares instant noodles for her and adds vegetables and eggs to "make it taste better." It doesn't end well due to her poor cooking skills.Audio DramasPsycho-Pass/Zero - Drama CD 1 ‒ "Detectives' Short Peace" Trivia *She is designated as Balto 1 as an Inspector of Division 2. *Her ID is 00475-AEFD-98369-1. Gallery 09-2.jpg Ginowithaoi.png Risaeyes.png Aoienf.png risaownclothes.png risaonthejob.jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Inspectors Category:Deceased pl:Risa Aoyanagi